Deck Template/Creating a Page
This page is devoted as a guide to help wikia contributors create a deck page. It's important to use Deck Template and Deck Template/Wikitext as resources to help you with creating a page. Hey there! Do you wish to create a deck page for the wikia, but don't know how to create a page? Never fear, Blitzwolfer is here! I'm here to teach you step-by-step to help create your first deck page! If you need anything, post your questions in the comments or in the forums. There are lovely people working here who are happy to help you! __TOC__ Section 0: Creating a Page Craeting a new page is the basics of contributing to the wikia. While there are people who visit the wikia regularly, most don't know how to create a page. This section is for anyone who wants to know! Adding a New Page Let's start by creating a new page. Don't know how to create one? Look at the top right corner of the website. While it may be different for users, there should be an icon that looks like a paper. That's the "Add new page" button! Let's click on that button! Naming Your Page Here, a pop-up will open up, asking you for the name or title of your page. In this case, it's the name of your deck. You can use any name/title, so long as it's: * Appropriate * Understandable * Not taken **If it is taken, you can search the page up with the search bar at the top of your screen! Deck pages that have outdated decklists can be replaced with your own decklist. You could even have two or more decklists on one page (but see Tabbers for more information)! Source Editor Once you click next, you will be taken to edit the page. For this step, go to the page Deck Template/Wikitext to copy and paste the wikitext into source editor. Where's source editor? See the icon next to the "cancel" button; the one with three horizontal lines? Clicking on that icon will open more options. Then, you'll find source editor! Why do I need to use source editor? Because that wikitext that you just copied is basic html code. If you pasted it onto visual editor (the normal editor by default), the website will instead treat it as text, and it won't get the format you want. When you saved the code, it should look like the Deck Template page in visual editor. If it doesn't, you may did something wrong. Undo and start over. Remember: put it in source editor! Sidenote For the entire tutorial, we’re going to be using source editor as opposed visual editor. This is because most of our edits will be in the source editor; trying to edit in visual editor is clunky and tedious for this kind of work. Section 1: The Summary The summary is everything the reader will first see; the basic description of the deck, an image representing what the deck is, and some basic navigation tools to help the reader quickly get to a section in the page. Here's what it looks like on the Deck Template page: Here's what it looks like in source editor: This Deck Template is to be used when creating a new deck. The basic skeleton of a deck page should be the Stats, Decklist, How to Play, and How to Beat sections. The creator of the deck should modify things within this skeleton as necessary to present and describe the featured deck. See Deck Template/Wikitext for the wikitext. __TOC__ Let's review what each of line of code is. Image The File:Stud.png code pulls up an image from the Blox Card wikia's image database. It cannot pull up an image that doesn't currently exist in this wikia's database. In most cases, you can selectively and manually find an image by typing in "File:" in the search bar above. For example, searching up "File:Stud" brings up the image page for File:Stud.png. If you can't find a certain card image, trying searching up its card page. After that, click on its card image, then clicking on the name's hyperlink. Alternatively, you can mouse over the image, and clicking the (i) at the bottom right corner of the image, if it doesn't let you do that (e.g. when the image links you to another page when you click on it). These methods usually work with any image. Try it with the image on the right! Now that you know this, replace Stud.png with any file name you want in source editor! What if it isn't showing an image correctly? It means that you either typed the image file incorrectly or the image file doesn't exist. Description The description is text that describes the deck in a general and broad point of view. You can put literally anything as your description. Table of Contents The Table of Contents is abbreviated as TOC, and the code to manually add it in is __TOC__. In most cases, the Table of Contents is automatically added into pages. This piece of code is optional, but it's advised to keep it in if the page is too short. Clear The Template:Clear, appearing as , is a piece of code that prevents certain elements of a page to overlap. This is especially handy when it comes to formatting pages with images and tables. Again, this piece of code is optional, but the page will look really cluttered if you remove that. Section 2: The Stats The stats section is an overview of the information and the capabilities of this deck. Here's what it looks like on the Deck Template page: Here's what it looks like in the source editor: Stats Headers In the source editor, headers are represented with two equal signs. For example, the Stats header is " Stats " in the code. Alternatively, you can use three equal signs for a subheader. Subheaders are smaller than headers. Tables The stats table is relatively simple in the source editor. Note that "(Text)" means the actual text put into it, without parenthesis. * ' ' represents the actual code for the table. * !(Text) represents the text on the left side of the table. ** For example, the text "Name:" is on the left side of the table. ** In the source editor, the line is represented by !Name: * |(Text) represents the text on the right side of the table ** For example, the text "The name of the person who built the deck." is on the right side of the table. ** In the source editor, the line is represented by |The name of the deck. * |-''' represents a line break in the table. For your page, replace the variable X with any number that correctly corresponds to the statistic. Section 3: The Decklist Like the Stats section, the Decklist section is separated by a header. Here's what it looks like on the Deck Template page: Here's what it looks like in the source editor: Cards are separated by Fighters and Actions and sorted by Color, Rarity, and Count. *Color: White, Blue, Red, Green, Yellow *Rarity: Common, Uncommon, Rare, Epic, Legendary *Count: x4, x3, x2, x1 The final decklist should have a total of 40 cards. HEX Colors In case you dun goofed, or want to fix an error, here are the HEX colors, and what each represents in the code: * #ffffff - White * #5B7FCC - Blue * #FF3F3F - Red * #53A753 - Green * #FFF13E - Yellow Hyperlinks Hyperlinks are represented with two front brackets, the name of the page, and two back brackets. For example, a hyperlink to DrTrayBlox will appear as DrTrayBlox in the source code, and will appear as DrTrayBlox on the page. In this particular example, you see that there are hyperlinks that link to the pages "White Cards", "Blue Cards", "Red Cards", "Green Cards", and "Yellow Cards". Their colors correspond to the hex colors on the table. '''Why is one of the hyperlinks red? If the hyperlink is red, it means that the page doesn't exist. Make sure you have typed out the page name correctly! You'll know if the hyperlink is correct if the hyperlink's color is a yellow/gold color, as opposed to red. Section 4: How to Play, How to Beat, and additional sections You must have a "How to Play" and "How to Beat" section on the bottom of the page; any other additional sections is optional. The "How to Play" section explains the deck's focus and strength(s) and how it is meant to be played. The "How to Beat" section explains the deck's weaknesses and how it is meant to be beaten. Here's what it looks like on the Deck Template page: Here's what it looks like in the source editor: How to Play Explain here the deck's focus and strength(s) and how it is meant to be played. How to Beat Explain here the deck's weaknesses and how it is meant to be beaten. Additional Sections You may include any other sections that you feel are relevant to the featured deck. In the end, there should be a poll for readers to vote whether they think the deck is good or not. Don't forget to add the appropriate categories at the end when you're finished. See Headers as to how to add a header. Section 5: The Poll The poll is used as an easy way to give positive or negative feedback about a deck, making it more or less likely that a deck would be used competitively by other players. Here's what it looks like in the source editor: Would you recommend this deck (Name of Deck)? Yes No Here's what it looks like on the actual page: Would you recommend this deck (Name of Deck)? Yes No Make sure to replace "Name of Deck" with the name of the actual deck, of course. Section 6: The Categories Categories are used to easily sort decks into their own subsection of the wikia, and is used to determine whether or not the deck is used for competitive play or just for fun. There are three ways to add categories. Section 6.1: Adding Categories at the Bottom of the Page Scroll to the bottom of the page (near the comment section) and you'll see a tiny little section for page categories. There, you can easily add categories. However, you cannot delete them from there once you saved the categories. This method is used if you're already done with editing your page. Section 6.2: Adding Categories in Source Editor If you're in the middle of editing a page, this method is useful for you. Just type in Category:(Category Name) at the bottom of the page using source editor. It doesn't necessarily have to be at the bottom, but it's important to keep it consistent in order to make it easier for other wiki contributors. For example, if you want to add the category "Decks" into the page, you can type Category:Decks in source editor to add the page into the Decks category. Section 6.3: Adding Categories in Classic Editor Classic Editor is basically the wikia's equivalent of Adobe Illustrator's "Essentials Classic" format. From there, adding and deleting categories is a breeze. How do I access Classic Editor? Look for the giant blue edit button, to the right of the page's title. See the blue icon of the down arrow? Click on that, and it'll give you a series of options. Click on Classic Editor. Automatically, wikia should put you on classic visual editor. There's a category section at the right side of the editor. You can add a category with its search bar, and delete a category by mousing over an individual category, then clicking on the trash can next to it. Section 7: Miscellaneous This section is for entirely optional things. This means you don't have to add them in your page, but you could add them if the situation calls for it. Tabbers Using tabbers to showcase different decklists one at a time is necessary if you have two or more decklists in one page. This is what it looks like in the source editor: Variation 1= The default decklist. Most of the time, this is what the page refers to throughout the article. |-|Variation 2= Another variation of the deck. Explain the differences between this variation and the default deck here. Here what it looks like on the page: Variation 1= The default decklist. Most of the time, this is what the page refers to throughout the article. |-|Variation 2= Another variation of the deck. Explain the differences between this variation and the default deck here. Tabbers Simplified In this example, we included three tabs for this tabber. When simplified, here's what it looks like in the source editor: Name 1= Text 1 |-|Name 2= Text 2 |-|Name 3= Text 3 When simplified, here's what it looks like on the page: Name 1= Text 1 |-|Name 2= Text 2 |-|Name 3= Text 3 Double-Column Decklists These double-column decklists are used if you really want to explain as to why you put certain cards in your decklists. Again, not mandatory, but really interesting to read if you do implement them. Here's what it looks like in the source code: Here's what it looks like on the page: Category:Wikia Management